Nakazo Kurana
Nakazo is a member of the secret World Government organization Cipher Pol number 9 . Like his father, Kaku , he was taught the ways of Rokushiki , and the way of the sword from him too. He's developed Haki by himself. Appearance Nakazo mostly wears a black suit, and the rest of his clothing is also black. He also wears his swords, or katanas strapped to the side of his suit. His hair is pure, snow white. He has two small earrings on each ear. Personality Nakazo, despite his short temper, is a sweet kid. Due to being mocked as a child, he beat up to near death those who mocked him around. Still, he is still mocked around towns when he is during undercover missions. He acts cold hearted to targets. No mercy will come from Nakazo if you're a target. Though, he does have some self control. Abilities and Powers ''Swordsmanship Nakazo is an expert in the Nitoryu style, and a master on the Ittoryu style. He himself trained his Ittoryu, while his father trained him in the Nitoryu. His techniques range from close range, to even long range. His techniques are: Ittoryu *Muon Fuuryoku'' (無音風力 meaning Soundless Slash): Nakazo swings his katana,creating a silent wave capable of cutting steel.The wave can be shaped depending on the swing. It can be a wide swing, a long swing, or for better assassinations, a stab. *''Moumoku Taosu'' (盲目倒す meaning Blind Kill): For this skill, Nakazo must shut all of his senses. He uses the vibrations around him to know where to swing. This skill always lands a hit. *''Mugen no Kanryou'' (無限の完了 meaning'' Endless Finish''): The strongest technique of Nakazo's Ittoryu. This technique focuses on disrupting and mixing the target's senses. On contact with five special pressure points, the enemy loses all feeling. With that, time feels like never ending, eternal darkness. With that, killing feels painful and endless. ''Nitoryu *Hadou o Watsu'' (波動を渡す meaning'' Passing Waves''): Nakazo swings both his swords in a horizantal way, exactly at the same time. Both air waves hit the enemy, the first slashing and the second blasting the enemy away. This technique is capable of harming Logia type Devil Fruit users, due to the affiliation of sea water in the waves. *''Utsukushiku Ochiru Sakura'' (美しく落ちる桜、 meaning Cherry Blossoms, Falling Beautifully): Having both swords in hand, Nakazo tips the ground four times with each sword. Each tip emits a pink light, quickly followed by falling Cherry Blossom petals. Those petals weaken the enemy's senses, making them feel weak and light headed. With that opportunity, Nakazo walks by the enemy, slashing them. Since the enemy's senses are too weak and slow, it takes hours for the enemy to notice they have been wounded. ''Rokushiki Techniques Nakazo has mastery over all 6 Rokushiki techniques. Tekkai *Tekkai: Zettai Keibitai'' (鉄塊:絶対警備隊 meaning Iron Body: Absolute Guard): This Tekkai technique causes a complete, unbreakable Tekkai. The downfall is that it steals too much energy from Nakazo. ''Shigan *Shigan: Mugen Gattoringu'' (指銃:無限ガット meaning Finger Pistol: Endless Gatling): Nakazo uses all his fingers for this technique, having heavy piercing capabilities. Anyone who survives or spectates this technique can hear piano notes. ''Rankyaku Nakazo is more proficient with this skill that the others. *Rankyaku: Bunretsu Kurosu'' (嵐脚:分裂クロス meaning Storm Leg: Splitting Cross): Nakazo swings his leg horizontally, generating the first Rankyaku, then swings his other leg vertically, creating the second. The final swing has two variations: swinging downwards makes the grounnd crack by the impact, while swinging upward sends him into the air. From there, he can chain multiple Rankyaku techniques. *''Rankyaku: Mikadzuki'' (嵐脚:三日月 meaning Storm Leg: Crescent Moon): This technique is best done after a Bunretsu Kurosu with the final swing upwards, since to motion this Rankyaku, Nakazo must have his leg above him. He then lowers his leg, creating a moon pattern and stopping before it connects to a circle. This creates a Moon Rankyaku. The Mikadzuki is strong enough to split more than 10 steel walls and still go on. *''Rankyaku: Jitta Hakei'' (嵐脚:ジッタ波形 meaning Storm Leg: Jitter Wave): This is just a simple Rankyaku, except that this one is unpredictable. It may even return to Nakazo. *''Rankaku: Enkaku Boruto'' (嵐脚:遠隔ボルト meaning Storm Leg: Remote Bolt): Nakazo executes a normal Rankyaku, but with yellow coloring. Once the Rankyaku reaches proximity to the target, it zips and changes direction. It keeps doing so to confuse the target, then slams directly. *''Rankyaku: Totsugeki Ripa'' (嵐脚:突撃リッパー meaning Storm Leg: Assault Ripper): Nakazo creates a normal Rankyaku, this time with red coloring. Aside from the normal and the Remote Bolt version, this one is capable of tearing human flesh, meat and bones to pure dust. ''Haki Nakazo learned both Kunbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki by training with his father. He's developed various different forms of each Haki. Kenbunshoku Haki *Kenbonshoku: Kaze Byouga'' (心綱:風の描画 meaning Color of Perception: Wind's Draw) Using his keen senses, Nakazo further increses the range of his Kenbonshoku Haki by feeling the wind currents and their changes. ''Busoshoku Haki *Busoshoku: Koka'' (武装色 硬化 meaning Color of Armaments: Hardening): This is the normal Hardening of the Busoshoku Haki. Nakazo mostly uses Koka to harden his legs. Doing so increases the speed, distance and power of his'' Rokushiki'' techniques, such as Soru, Geppo and Rankyaku. *''Busoshoku: Kyūkei'' (武装色休憩) meaning Color of Armaments: Breaking): This is Nakazo's own version of his Busoshoku Haki. Nakazo's selected body part hardens, but not to the point of Koka. On contact, it begins to slowly break the object or thing making contact with the targeted body part. History Past : Nakazo had a heavy childhood, always being mocked around because of his father. His father, Kaku, was a street performer, more, a giraffe man. But this never bothered Nakazo. Years passed, and he was taught the fighting style Rokushiki from his father. On one fated day, Nakazo did one thing he had wanted to do in years. He pummeled the kids who used to mock and tease him, near to death. Days passed, and the word spread out. Everyone avoided Nakazo, but his father was rather proud. Then, his father began teaching him how to use two swords, even though he always preferred one. One day, the World Government found out about Nakazo's knowledge in Rokushiki and re-built the CP-9. From that day, Nakazo is the only member of the new CP-9. He was offered a Devil Fruit , the Ken Ken no Mi fruit, but he decided not to take it. He simply explained that "Devil Fruit users are fools who can't defend themselves, and need the power of the devil himself to protect themselves." Category:CP9 Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki Category:Male